1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to devices for use in dental hygiene, and, more particularly, to flossing devices used for flossing teeth and implanted metal abutments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flossing of the teeth and flossing of abutments, in the case of individuals having an osseous integrated implant with fixed bridge, is very important in the maintenance of dental hygiene in that flossing prevents the build-up of bacterial plaque--a common cause of peridontal disease.
For the flossing of teeth, common dental floss in the form of a single strand or fiber, often waxed, is widely known and used. Such floss is often difficult to insert between adjacent teeth because the crowns of the teeth are often in close apposition on one another, often resulting in a severing of the floss or, on occasion, causing injury to the underlying gum when the gum is contacted by the floss under extreme tension. Additionally, once in place, the floss must be maneuvered in a difficult up and down direction for proper flossing.
In attempting to overcome these problems, leaders have been employed for assistance in insertion of the floss and multi-stranded and textured cords have been utilized for more thorough cleansing. A flossing system developed by L. Thomas et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,478, includes a leader to which is attached a "mop" portion; the mop being held in place by an eye or slot in the leader. The Thomas device requires a leader which is doubled in the form of a loop to form the eye land also requires a doubling of the mop in its placement through the eye and therefore is too massive for convenient use with teeth. Further, the Thomas device makes grasping of the leader difficult in that the leader must be grasped within the mouth when inserted from exterior the teeth. T. Thornton, U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,824, provides a teeth cleaner having a leader or string portion which is inserted past the contact point of crowns of adjacent teeth in conventional manner and a brush portion for rubbing against the teeth. U.S. Pat. No 4,519,408, issued to N. Charatan, utilizes a housing and flossing portion; the flossing portion being inserted between adjacent teeth in conventional fashion.
Where an individual has been provided with an osseous integrated implant with a fixed bridge, laterally spaced, rod shaped abutments, usually made of titanium, are implanted in the bone and extend parallel to one another up through the gum for attachment of the fixed bridge. The abutments are subject to bacterial plaque and the bridge, being continuous across the abutments prevents floss from being inserted in the conventional manner. No flossing device or system is known which permits insertion of floss between abutments and permits grasping of the flossing device exterior of the abutments.